


Sherlollipops - Announcement

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post TAB, Sherlolly - Freeform, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has an announcement to make, Watson is flummoxed, and Hooper is annoyed...for a little bit. A bit of post-TAB fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous asked: Prompt: pregnancy announcement victorian au? :)_

Watson nearly fell out of his chair. “What? Would you care to repeat that, Holmes?”

His very good friend, the world’s only consulting detective, occasional imbiber of opiates, famously self-declared as being wed to his work, scowled. “You heard me, Watson. I am going to be a father in less than six month’s time. You might consider congratulating me instead of gaping at me like a fish out of water.”

“But, but, Holmes!” he protested, thoroughly scandalized. “You’re not even married!”

Holmes tilted his head and gave his friend a narrow look. “And yet you claim to know me better than anyone else,” he tutted. “Surely you’ve seen the signs? I’ve been ridiculously forthcoming - the wedding band…”

“You told me it was for a case!”

“…the fact that I’m sharing my lodgings with someone…”

“It’s Hooper! I mean, yes, I know she’s a woman, but confound it, man, I thought she was residing with Mrs. Hudson!”

“Hmm, yes, I suppose I was giving you too much credit,” Holmes conceded after a moment’s thought. “Once Mary recovers from her confinement, bring her round and let her see if she can pick up on the clues you’ve missed during your itinerant visits these past four months. Molly!” he shouted without pausing for breath. “We have a visitor!”

The door to Holmes’ bedroom opened, and Molly Hooper - Holmes? - appeared, looking quite vexed. “Sherlock,” she scolded as she entered the sitting room, “you promised you wouldn’t tease Dr. Watson about the true nature of our relationship!”

Holmes gave her a smug smile as he held out his arms. With a fond smile and shake of her head, she allowed him to embrace her. “I’m so sorry, Dr. Watson, that my husband chose to reveal our domestic situation in such an unseemly manner. Honestly, you have the patience of a saint, to have put up with his childish antics for so many years! He’s very lucky to have you as a friend, and he doesn’t tell you so nearly as often as he should.”

She turned her smiles into a scowl as she glanced back at her husband. “Do promise me you won’t reveal our marriage to your brother in so pawkish a manner, Sherlock!”

Her husband smirked at her while John continued to gawp. “Don’t be ridiculous, wife. Mycroft knew we were to be married before I ever recognized that you weren’t a man!”


End file.
